The Admirers
by Celinarose
Summary: In which Theo likes Padma and Blaise decides to play matchmaker in his own weird way.


Theo asked himself, for what must be the hundredth time, why people thought things like falling in love were good. He himself thought it was nothing more than a giant pain. What could possibly be so good about being unable to think clearly or breathe when a certain someone was in his vicinity? Especially when she didn't even seem to be aware of his existence. Or if she was, she certainly did not show it. He did not like the fact that he found himself turning to look at her every time she entered the room, an incident which happened rather often, considering they worked in the same Department in the Ministry. It seemed to use his supposed best friend, Blaise, to no end, however.

"You really should do something about your little crush, Nott," Blaise said, sliding into the chair beside Theo's. The latter almost choked on his drink, on hearing his friend spill his secret out loud. Blaise smirked.

"No," Theo muttered back, glaring daggers at the other wizard.

"Oh come on. Perhaps you should gift her something. Like a string of white pearls, " Blaise offered.

"You know well enough she won't like something like that. Padma isn't Parvati, Blaise." Clearly, Theo was still angry at his friend.

"That's a brilliant idea, you know. You should just ask Parvati about what Padma might like. Come over to our house any time."

"So she can tell Padma everything? No thanks."

"Then what do you plan to do? Simply admire her from a distance?"

That was, indeed exactly what he planned to do, but he decided to not say as much to Blaise, for fear of being mocked profusely. Instead, he just grunted in response and turned away. But Blaise was not to be pushed aside so easily.

"Write her a letter then," he suggested. Theo looked up at the idea. "You don't even need to sign it. You can be...a secret admirer," Blaise added.

It was definitely worth thinking about, Theo said to himself. But on the other hand...it might border on being strange. He wasn't sure anyone wrote secret notes like that anymore. But perhaps it would be worth a try?

And so, with help in no small part from Blaise, he found himself writing a letter where he poured out all his emotions, on a piece of rose-scented parchment. Having written the note, now came the trouble of getting it to her. Blaise, the ever resourceful, suggested simply leaving it on her desk. Theo thought it seemed practical enough. It would not be very difficult either.

He was not expecting the cruel shock he got when he went to place the letter, however. There was another piece of parchment there, conveyong sentiments close to his own, but in a much more flowery and intricate way.

Blaise nearly doubled up in laughter.

"Looks like someone beat you to it," he pointed out. Theo pouted angrily, which only made Blaise laugh harder.

Theo decided the whole idea had been pointless. There was no way it would have worked. He began to walk away, somewhat despondently, but Blaise caught his arm.

"Relax. She probably just sent it to herself," he said. Theo glared daggers at him, but he simply shrugged.

"All I'm saying is, the least you could do is try," he continued. "Try to beat whoever this other wizard is, I mean. Maybe she would like your note better than his."

Theo considered it for a moment. If he was going to have to compete for Padma, then so be it, he thought.

Over the next few weeks, Padma Patil's desk turned into a battlefield. A battlefield of notes, gifts and flowers, with each of the two mysterious admirers willing to try their hardest to outdo each other. Theo was not sure that Padma would really like such gifts, but since the other wizard was sending them, he figured he had to as well. The lady in question, however, found herself very confused with all of it. She would walk in each morning and find her cubicle absolutely full of trinkets. A few more of the gifts would arrive throughout the day, and she would sigh.

Theo was very surprised to find her walking up to his desk one day, carrying one of the bouquets he had sent her.

She stormed towards him and put down the bouquet angrily.

"Has it ever occured to you," she began, "how hard it is for me to work with all of these hings cluttering up my space?"

Theo opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off.

"Don't you dare deny it. I know you're one of the two people who sends me these, even if I don't know who the other is."

"Neither do I," he said, quietly, wishing that he did. She paid him no attention.

"I have very reliable sources on this," she added. Theo's gaze flicked to Blaise for a moment. He would pay that idiot back later.

"If you had just told me you liked me, we could have sorted this out a lot sooner, you know," she said, softly now.

His heart fell. _Did that mean she didn't like him after all? Who was he kidding, of course it did,_ he thought.

He looked away from her eyes. Perhaps it would be best to make his peace with it...

His train of thought was broken by the warm feeling of her lips on his as she leaned across the table to pull him towards herself by the collar.

 _She was kissing him,_ he realised. _Him, and not the other wizard, whoever he was._ He smiled.

Blaise congratulated him when they went to the little Muggle bar that was quickly becoming their haunt, that evening.

"I see you finally got the girl," Blaise said, downing his shot. Theo hummed in response, not really paying attention. His brow was furrowed and he was deep in thought. Something about Padma's other admirer's letters seemed familiar... _the handwriting, perhaps?_ Suddenly, he looked up at his friend.

"Blaise, you idiot!!!"

 ** _Notes: For Tiggs, for_** ** _The White Day Challenge at The Golden Snitch! I hope you like it..._**

 ** _Prompts: pearls, white, mysterious, secret admirer, roses, "Relax. She probably just sent it to herself."_**

 ** _Also for the Through the Universe Challenge. Prompt: pointless_**


End file.
